fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
P.E.D. DirectCast/Garo: Watcher of Termina
If there's one project that I have the concept for but no clue what to do with, it's definitely Garo: Watcher of Termina; I have the basic idea laid out for the game, but don't know where to go with it otherwise. Thankfully, I have a few ideas, mainly from Zelda: Breath of the Wild and a few of the Marvel movies; yeah, Marvel stuff inspiring ideas for a Zelda spinoff, go figure. Anyways, let's get into this. Origin Speaking from a player's standpoint, I think Termina's probably the most under-developed place in Zelda history, as most of the region is completely shrouded in mystery (a developer's statement would help, Aonuma), but I couldn't overly see it returning in a sequel, since the game it was introduced in was meant to be a continuation of Ocarina of Time; so I figured I'd take one of my favorite enemies in Majora's Mask and make that the hero. Not the story exactly, but it's part of the reason why Watcher of Termina exists. Cast *'Mikael' - The primary hero of the story, I first came up with Mikael for the story of Hyrule Warriors: Trinity, where he acted as a jailor for the forces of evil; however, I ended up dropping him from that so the Sages would have more of an active role (sadly, since Hyrule Warriors did introduce several original characters in the first game) in the story. Nowadays, he's kind of got his own story going on: he's the last of the Garo (you remember, those ninja people found with the Garo's Mask in Ikana Canyon) coming to Termina to amend his people's bloody history with the land. And he's got a variety of gadgets to do it. Mostly from past Zelda games. *'Cremia' - You may remember her as a minor face only really having a presence in a sidequest, but Cremia's gonna have a much larger role in Watcher of Termina: her attempts to keep Romani Ranch afloat are getting more and more desparate as she's trying to keep her only home for her and her little sister Romani from being bought out by the suspicious Gorman brothers and their shady friends; she is gradually more involved in the story as time goes on, but as for how, I still don't know. Side note: she has a more country girl personality, though she's perptually kinda gloomy due to the trouble she has with the ranch; and she also drinks Chateau Romani quite a bit. So she may have a problem. Yeah. As for the main villain, I still have no idea; I thought about using the Gerudo pirates of Great Bay, but really, they are way too stupid to be a main villain; I mean, Majora's Mask proved that. But I dunno if there really are any good villains for Termina, so I may just make one up, but I literally don't know right now. Garo's Playstyle So how is the Garo Mikael going to differ from Link in terms of playstyle? What could he bring to the table that Link didn't already do in Majora's Mask? Well, he's got plenty of tricks for this that help him traverse the land of Termina, and a lot of them are VERY familiar, mostly returning from past games. *Like BOTW Link, Mikael has a Sheikah Slate with available Rune upgrades, though the Slate is called the Garo Slate here and the Runes are renamed Relics. *His main weapon is the Great Fairy's Sword, which he can summon with a thought and use in combat when need be, although he prefers stealth, like his people. *One of his main methods of scaling heights and reaching certain hiding points are the Double Clawshots, which function pretty much exactly like they did in Twilight Princess, plus an additional functionality from Skyward Sword. *A new twist on an old favorite, through the Garo Slate Mikael can use Remote Bombchus, which are not only remotely detonated, but remote-controlled as well; they're constantly on the go, and only need to be steered and detonated on command. *The Pegasus Boots return here and are a mix of two past power-ups in the Zelda series, but the second use isn't unlocked for a while. *And finally I can confirm the return of the Mogma Mitts from Skyward Sword, having the exact same use as before: tunneling beneath the ground, with the additional use of popping up and suprising foes. Of course those won't be the only things Mikael obtains on his journey, as there's plenty more to reveal in upcoming updates; until the next one, stay tuned, folks! Category:P.E.D. DirectCasts